For Being Brave
by FE Girl 1
Summary: After getting Bahamut's power, Arc wakes up to find himself in Alm with Luneth and the others. When he remembers saving Lina's life, he gets concerned for her. What's next? ArcxOc with some Luneth-bashing. Sorry, all you Luneth fans!


**Here is another ArcxOc. I just beaten the Cloud of Darkness for the fourth time last night and now Arc is Lv. 70, Ingus 70, Luneth 71, and Refia 70! I played this game so much, a lot of ideas sparked in my head. Hope this can help satisfy those who subscribed to me from my lack of updating over the summer. Hope you understand.**

**Refia: FE Girl does not own FINAL FANTASY 3, but she does own Lina.**

**Luneth: HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Ingus: LOUD NOISES!!!**

* * *

Arc slowly opened his eyes and his vision cleared as he saw Refia looking at him, relief written on her face. The Summoner hugged him gently without warning, the Blackbelt blushing like mad!

Refia cried out, "Thank goodness that you're ok, Arc! We thought we lost you after that intense battle with Bahamut!"

Arc asked, "What happened? How did we get back here to Alm?"

"Well, let me put it to you this way," Luneth began. "After you passed out, Lina gave you a Pheonix Down and then Bahamut was thrusting his wings, sending a hugue gust of wind to her, but then you blocked her from smashing to a rocky wall, knocking yourself out. Don't you remember?"

It took a while to have the information gathered in his mind before the Blackbelt said, "I remember now. Is Lina ok?"

Crossing his arms, the Scholar replied, "Well, she's fine. Ingus is tending to her wounds now. He is hoping to handle the White Magic that his Devout job has. Knowing him, he can handle anything by himself."

Refia asked Arc, "How do you feel now? Anything sore or broken?"

Shaking his head, the reddish-brown haired boy replied, "No, I feel ok. How long was I out anyway?"

"Four days, at least."

"Whoa... That is a long time..."

"Indeed, it is," Ingus spoke as he entered the room, crossing his arms, and leaning on the wall beside the bed.

Luneth looked up at the blond devout. "How is our Bard? Will she be able to fight?"

Ingus nodded. "She's fine, but she just needs one more day to recover before we head out to get to the Underground Lake to get Levianth. Handling Bahamut's power will take time, in Refia's case, but I heard this one can be similar to the power."

Arc slowly got up. Luneth grabbed his arm gently, stopping him from moving any further. Arc turned to look at him, his eyes filled with worry and concern. The silver-haired Scholar took note of that from his best friend.

He asked, "Where do you think you're going after you just woke up?"

"I need to see Lina! Please, let me go... Please..."

Refia looked at Luneth. "Let him. You know he is not the only one who is worried about her..."

Luneth looked at her before glancing at Ingus, who was silently agreeing with the orange-blond haired girl. He sighed and released the Blackbelt's arm. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh, rubbing his temple. He nodded to his best friend and Arc knew that it meant a 'yes'. Arc beamed and then he left the room in a dash to where Lina was. He got to her door and gently knocked on it. He opened it and had his eyes on the female Bard, who was resting in her bed. He walked over and sat beside her, watching her sleep. Her chest was moving up and down slowly and she looked very peaceful, like a baby having its afternoon nap.

Arc was relieved to see that his friend/companion was all right after a tough fight against a Lv. 8 summoning monster! He brushed some of her soft, sandy-blond hair and drew his hand back, putting it on his lap, smiling softly. He glanced over at her Loki Harp and saw a little scratch on it. He knew she was going to have a fit about it once she wakes up, but then again, she would have already done it earlier before she went to sleep. The 16-year old boy sighed before he looked back at the 16-year old female. He remembered back when they met at the Temple of Nept when she was helping the Vikings with their problem with the Water Dragon. She joined them after and helped them a lot, leaving the finishing blow to either Luneth and Ingus, since they are the ones who usually gets the job done. She enjoys reading with him since she loves reading, but is horrible with cooking, which Refia is excellent at.

However, when Aria was killed by Krakken, Arc and his friends witnessed a part of Lina no one should deal with. She unleased her full Fire Power at the villian, weakening him while letting Luneth finishing him off, settling his revenge for his fallen first love. Since then, Ingus was helping her control her emtions while using magic so an incident like that would not happen so badly since that incident had her left arm numb for about five to six days. When Lina told Arc her past of having trouble controling her magic, he offered to help her and she was glad to hear that from the shy bookworm he was. He would sometimes read aloud to her from the book he was reading. Soon after, he started to fall for her, admiring her for how gentle and helpful she was, but finds her clumsiness to be very cute. Sometimes Luneth makes fun of her and then she would either smack him on the back of the head or sometimes chases after him like Refia would sometimes do on a regular basis.

"Arc..."

His thoughts were cut off when he looked down to have his chocolate-brown eyes set on a pair of sapphire-blue ones. He blushed and gulped silently, seeing how warm and gentle her smile was. Lina rose up and her long hair went down to her back gently as she still had her eyes on the boy.

Lina spoke quietly, "Hey..."

Arc stuttered, "H-Hi! G-Good to see that you're a-awake, Lina! How do you f-feel?"

Yawning, the girl stretched. "Feel like I just spun around on a wheel for days... I'm glad to see that you're ok after from what happened back at that mountain near Tozas."

"Yeah... That was very reckless of me."

"It was, but that was very brave of you to do that. Thank you."

Arc beamed, a blush appearing on his face again. "You're very welcome! It's not everyday that I save a girl's life."

Lina giggled. "I know... Arc... Why did you really do that, though? An action like that could mean something. You can tell me, if you like."

That got the Blackbelt totally off-guard. Sure, he saved her because he was her friend, but he also saved her because he loved her. This was something he would never expect to hear from the young teenage girl. His eyes were looking at almost everything in the room, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl and also tried to think of how he could answer her question. Lina was patiently waiting for an answer and smiled at how cute he was. She giggled, no longer holding it back and he looked at her oddly like she did something stupid.

He asked, "What's so funny? Am I doing something that is silly of me?"

"No, just being yourself," the girl answered. "You know, Arc, you are very cute when you blush and react like that."

That only got the youth to blush more and feel more tingly. "I-I-I am?! Really?!"

Lina giggled again. "Yep. No doubt about it." She moved closer to him, her face inches from his. "Arc, tell me... Please, otherwise it may bother me throughout the rest of our journey together..."

Arc could no longer hold it in. "You really want to know? I'll tell you why. I did it because..." He looked right into her eyes. "I did it because I l-l-l-love you!" he finally confessed.

That got the girl's smile to fade, only to have her eyes widened, and her face went red. "Wh-what?" she asked, her voice in a nervous tone.

"Yeah... It's ok if you don't feel the same... I just thought that I would tell you so I can get it out of my system. I'm sorry," Arc said, looking down and already feeling the shame.

He was expected her to yell at him, scold him, or even slap him, but his worries were instantly gone when he felt something touch his face. It was Lina's soft, delicate hand. He looked at her slowly to see tears of happiness welling in her eyes as she was looking deeply into his eyes.

She confessed, "I'm glad you told me, Arc. I... I love you, too, and I am thankful that you saved me."

Then she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips, her tears finally falling down her face like a small waterfall. Arc closed his eyes and kissed her back, slowly and sheepishly had his arms wrapped around her waist. They held each other close as they pulled away and then Arc pulled her to him, putting her on his lap, his arms remaining on her waist. Lina had her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder, some of her hair brushing on his cheek.

"How do you the others will think when they find out that we're together now?" Lina asked softly.

Arc gulped. "I hope that they'll be ok with it, especially Luneth..."

The girl smiled. "I'll just give Looney Lun some hell by tormenting him. It's about time I give him some payback for those times he made fun of me."

"You will always have schemes like that..."

"It's just me being me."

Arc gently kissed her forehead, letting out a small chuckle. "That's for sure..."

* * *

**That's another one done. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.**

**Luneth: WHY DO YOU GET EVERYONE CALLING ME THAT?! FIRST REFIA AND NOW LINA!! WTH?!**

**Ingus: STILL LOUD NOISES!!**

**Refia: YOU TWO SHUT UP!!**

**Luneth & Ingus: *Totally silent***

**Me: I just want to call you that just for fun. I have a habit giving other people names based on their own names. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I will see you soon :)**


End file.
